l'amour sous la pluie
by spacehair
Summary: Chat and Lady are done hiding from each other.
_Like so many others, I was inspired by this beautiful song (_ _x_ _) and this beautiful artwork (_ _x_ _). I hope you enjoy my bit of a reveal. I had a lot of fun writing it._

It was raining. In fact, it was pouring. Without really meaning for it to, Ladybug felt a joyous laugh slip past her lips. The rain was beautiful, and it represented so many beautiful things. Like her yo-yo, it cleansed away the bad and brought about the good. It brought new growth from the earth, cleared the smoke from the air, and washed away the filth of the city.

She loved the rain.

Although, she hadn't always.

Before the start of this school year, the rain had only brought bad things into her life. However, this year was different. The first day of school had started out fairly terrible. There'd been the gum on her seat. the struggle of making new friends, and the whole being Paris's new superhero thing. At the end of the day, things had started to look up. It was raining, just like today, and Adrien Agreste had handed her an umbrella. The stupid thing had snapped shut on her, but he laughed. His laugh… His laugh was _beautiful_. Marinette hadn't known it then, but it was the song of a caged bird just learning what freedom meant.

A year later, and she still hadn't found the right words to tell him how much he meant to her.

Just as they always seemed to, the beeping from her and Chat's miraculous stones broke the spell that had settled over the two superheroes.

Chat was just as irritated with the beeping as she was.

She hadn't known it, but Chat had been watching with those ever-keen eyes as she'd danced around in the rain. His life had changed so drastically when he met Ladybug. Life had gotten colorful, and she'd given him new purpose. Adrien couldn't seem to find the words to tell her just how much she meant to him, and he wasn't sure he ever would. How could someone explain how gray vanished and in it's place was a world so bright and beautiful and _pure_? Being around her made him forget all the bad in the world. It gave him hope, just as she gave hope to Paris, that things could be wonderful; that together they could make the world right again.

His love for her was almost painful.

Ladybug looked over at Chat and something just _clicked_. Suddenly she wasn't scared of finding out who Chat was, and him finding out who she was. She trusted her partner with everything but her identity, but she couldn't remember why she didn't. He wouldn't ever betray her. He wouldn't ever hurt her. She walked over and grabbed his hand, a gentle smile playing across her features.

"I'm ready," she announced quietly."I don't care if you know who I am, Chat. I trust you with my life, if I can't trust you with this, we have no business being partners."

The cheshire grin he gave her made her heart beat a thousand times faster.

"Anything for you, m'lady."

Another beep. They didn't have much longer now.

"You won't be disappointed. Alright, kitty cat?" She teasingly tapped his bell, loving the surprised look he gave her.

"As if I could be." Chat stepped closer, his grin fading into a smile that was sweet,adoring and oh so loving. "Whoever you are, it's still you. With or without the mask. Just like I'm still me."

A hush fell over them as they waited for their time to run out. They simply watched each other, too entranced to break eye contact. On the last beep, Ladybug finally spoke: "Close our eyes and open on three?"

Chat nodded, grasping her hand a little firmer. "Sounds just fine to me."

"See you on the other side, kitty." She closed her eyes and felt her transformation ease away. She counted softly. "One, two," a deep breath, "three."

They opened their eyes together, and they scanned each other's faces. Marinette stared at Adrien, and Adrien stared right back.

With this reveal, Marinette was given another reason to love the rain.

"Marinette..." Her name fell off his lips like a prayer. He reached his hand up, cupping her cheek hesitantly, as if he were afraid she would vanish.

As this new information settled in, she couldn't help but laugh. The laugh bubbled up joyfully to the surface.

" _Adrien_!" She lunged forward and nearly tackled him in a tight, fierce hug. If only she could let him feel everything that she felt in that one hug. Perhaps whatever came after this would be easier that way.

His laugh echoed hers as he lifted her into the air, spinning her about, then bringing her into a tight embrace.

The rain lessened around them as they held each other, going from the downpour it had been to a simple and soft pitter-pattering.


End file.
